


О некоторых особенностях лисиц, или Наглость — второе счастье

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mini, Pre-Het, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Королевскую Стражу принимали только сильнейших капитанов «за особые заслуги». Оттуда не уходили добровольно, и от предложения служить там не отказывались. Никто, кроме Куукаку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О некоторых особенностях лисиц, или Наглость — второе счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Апрельский Бличефест на дайри

В Королевскую Стражу принимали только сильнейших капитанов «за особые заслуги». Оттуда не уходили добровольно, и от предложения служить там не отказывались. Это был знак высшего благоволения, и тебя не спрашивали, нужен ли он тебе. Как сами шинигами не спрашивали согласия неприкаянных душ, отправляя их в Ад или Руконгай.

Но Куукаку Шиба умудрилась нарушить все негласные правила Королевской Стражи. Лейтенант Тринадцатого отряда и доморощенный гений пиротехники, как и все Шиба, она возмущалась назначением так, что вздрагивал весь Готей.

— Твои способности найдут идеальное применение в Страже, — гулко пробасил Ошо, придя за ней в очередной раз. — А в случае неподчинения у меня есть разрешение применить силу.

— Да я лучше руку себе отрежу, чем пойду туда, — гаркнула Куукаку в ответ ничуть не тише. — Оставьте меня в покое уже!

Ошо вздохнул.

— Ты сама напросилась, женщина.

Он вскинул руки, удивительно тихо пробормотав под нос кидо-формулу, и Куукаку молча задергалась в невидимых путах. Про рот Ошо тоже не забыл.

— Сразу надо было так сделать, — вполголоса заметила Унохана, наблюдавшая за спектаклем. Шиба Куукаку чем-то ей нравилась, для такой непробиваемой наглости, как у той, требовался действительно сильный характер. Силу Унохана уважала.

— Он человек старой закалки, — хмыкнул Киринджи и перекинул травинку, которую жевал, из одного угла рта в другой. — Воспитание не позволяет, понимаешь.

Унохана кивнула. И Ошо, и Киринджи были вместе с ней в отряде Ямамото, когда создавался Готей — и всегда за напускной грубостью Ошо скрывались непоколебимые принципы, вколоченные в него, наверное, еще при жизни.

Киринджи зевнул и поднялся с корточек, потянулся с хрустом, разминая затекшие мышцы. 

— Жалко прощаться. Смотреть, как Ошо уговаривает эту девчонку, было весело.

— Уверена, вам она тоже не даст скучать. 

Ошо сумрачно взглянул на них. Куукаку, которую он перекинул через плечо, видимо, то ли смирилась наконец со своей участью, то ли просто потеряла сознание.

— Заходи как-нибудь, Рецу, — ухмыльнулся Киринджи на прощание. Унохана только отмахнулась.

 

Полгода спустя Куукаку объявилась на пороге кабинета Уноханы — белая как мел, с черными кругами вокруг глаз и жутко довольная. Пустой болтающийся рукав формы Унохана заметила сразу.

— Рассказывай, — приказала она, отходя в сторону и пропуская Куукаку внутрь.

— Можешь отрастить мне новую руку?

Наглость ее поистине не знала границ.

— А где старая? И неужели Киринджи не сумел тебе помочь?

— Там осталась, — Куукаку закатила глаза. — И возвращать ее я не планирую.

Унохана вздохнула. Во что еще вляпалась эта дурочка?

— Генерал Ямамото…

— Еще не в курсе. — Унохана дунула на ладонь, создавая Адскую Бабочку, но Куукаку накрыла ее руку своей. — Погоди, успеется.

— Шиба, ты безголовая тупица, — ласково сказала Унохана. Любой другой на месте Куукаку немедленно бы скончался от ужаса, а та только пожала плечами.

— Знаю, мне говорили. Так что насчет руки?

— Показывай.

Куукаку неловко стянула косоде. Чуть ниже плечевого сустава ее правая рука заканчивалась отвратительным на вид огрызком, будто кто-то долго его жевал.

— Душераздирающее зрелище, — Унохана криво усмехнулась. — Сама натворила?

— Кто бы мне помог?

— Я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Но сразу после этого ты идешь к генералу и все ему рассказываешь. Сама.

Куукаку невесело кивнула. Ойкнула, когда плечо окутала дымка лечебного кидо. А потом начала тихо, но отчетливо материться. Без остановки.

— Думала, это не больно?.. Стоп. Это еще что?

Что-то не давало кидо действовать, как нужно. Кости и мышцы не моделировались, не обрастали мясом и кожей, не восстанавливались. Унохана посмотрела на Куукаку в упор, вопросительно выгнув бровь.

— Ключ Короля, — неохотно буркнула та. — Воткнули в запястье, он врос, потом еще говорили, что я сама теперь этот ключ. Только мне такого добра даром не надо, вот и…

— Радикально. — Унохана неожиданно вспомнила диких лис, которые отгрызали себе лапы, когда попадали в капкан. — Только, боюсь, теперь тебе придется обходиться без руки. Кидо не действуют. У Киринджи бы, наверное, еще получилось, но я — не он.

— Ясненько. — Куукаку не моргнув глазом поднялась с колен, тряхнула головой, отбрасывая с глаз длинную челку. — Ладно, пойду я к старику. Спасибо, Ячиру.

Унохана вздрогнула.

* * *

— Так значит, ее даже не наказали?

Теплый ветерок перебирал занавески распахнутого окна чайной, принося с улицы сладковатый аромат увядания. В такую осень хорошо было убивать — или умирать. Унохана поморгала, прогоняя непрошеные мысли.

— Ну почему же. Разжаловали в рядовые, а потом и вовсе исключили из отряда и запретили появляться на территории Готея. Чем не наказание?

Хирако поболтал остатки чая в чашке и выплеснул их в окно.

— И при этом оставили в живых, позволили сотрудничать с отрядом Королевской Стражи на ее собственных условиях и назначили пособие по инвалидности? Охуеть наказание, мне б так.

— Капитан Шинджи, отставить выражаться.

— Слушаюсь, капитан. Все ради ваших прекрасных глаз.

— Капитан Шинджи!

— Извините, я больше не буду делать вам комплименты, раз вы так на них реагируете.

Унохана поджала губы, пряча улыбку. Каков, однако, наглец. Хирако Шинджи неуловимо напоминал ей своими повадками пустынную лисицу — очаровательно дерзкую и беспринципную. Слова «нельзя» для него как будто и не существовало. И он ее не боялся.

— Это была действительно интересная история, хотя я надеялся на какую-нибудь страшную тайну из вашей собственной жизни. Для этого, в частности, и ходят на свидания, а не для того, чтобы травить байки об одноруких отшельницах. Где, кстати, она обосновалась?

Унохана усмехнулась. Когда Хирако, сверкая наглейшей ухмылкой от уха до уха, пригласил ее в чайную — «пропустить чашечку-другую» — она сразу вспомнила, где еще сталкивалась с подобной дерзостью. Наверное, из этих двоих получится отличная пара — если, конечно, не найдет коса на камень. Но в любом случае будет интересно на это посмотреть.


End file.
